


St. Xocolatl's Day

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: A nervous Zero tries to give some chocolates to a certain pureblood.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 130





	St. Xocolatl's Day

It was just a stupid day. That’s what Zero told himself every year on St. Xocolatl’s Day. Of course, that was before he had fallen for a certain pureblood vampire president of the night class.

He has cursed himself ever since he found out. So what if Kaname’s long brown hair gave off the idea it’s the most softness to touch, his red-brown eyes shone within the sun, and his tan skin as it perfect within the light.

Even though Kaname always has his cold exterior and interior, but he’s nice, kind, sweet, and is actually a good person… 

What am I thinking Zero thinks to himself as he stops right before the corner to the entrance way into Cross Academy. 

With a shaken breath Zero pushes back his silver hair, but looking back down at the bag in his hand.

He told himself he wouldn’t make chocolates for that damn pureblood, but he couldn’t help himself last night.

Wanting him to enjoy it as he ate it, Zero took some of his blood out and made Dark Blood Chocolates in the shape of hearts no less. He has truly lost his mind. There’s no way he could give these to Kaname.

He walks out while he puts the chocolates in his pocket to see almost every girl already there, and Yuki is there too. He walks to Yuki and looking away from her.

“So… how did the chocolates?” Yuki asks making Zero’s head turn towards her so fast you almost wouldn’t see it.

“How did you know?” he asks back surprised she knows about them.

“I saw you making them last time,” she says making Zero blush. “So who are they for?”

Zero glares before looking down at the ground again, but hearing Yuki laugh making him blush even more.

“No way,” she says with a smile on her face. “There’re for Kaname.”

Zero just looks down when before the doors of the night dorms open up.

Everyone went to their lines and Yuki nudged Zero.

“What are you waiting for,” she says with a smile on her face. “Go give them to Kaname.”

Zero pulled out the chocolates from his pocket and grabs it with both of his hands before sighing and starts chanting in his head. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

“Everyone look Zero has chocolates,” one of the girls yells making everyone look at Zero, even Kaname.

Some of the girls run up to him while the others are still giving their chocolates to the night class.

“Who are you giving them to Zero?”

“Yeah, who is the lucky girl?”

“Please tell us.”

As they bombarded him with questions his eyes went to Yuki for help only to see her talking to Kaname.

When doing that, his eyes widen at the sight of Kaname giving chocolates to Yuki.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all Zero thought as he frowned and looked back at the chocolates.

“So who are they for?” he hears them ask again, this time causing him to throw them.

“No one,” he says as he throws them.

Because of this outburst and action now causing everyone to look at him.

He looks at everyone before looking at Yuki to see her and Kaname looking at him as well. Yuki looking at him in sadness and Kaname with his normal blank stare.

Zero looks back down and runs back to his dorm.

He forgets how much time had passed since then, an hour, maybe two, but after a long time his door slammed open.

Zero sat up to see Kaname standing at his door with rudy red eyes staring at him.

“K-Kaname?” he asks a little scared do to those eyes.

Kaname closes the door and walks closer to Zero, before showing the bag that had held the chocolates Zero made.

“Did you put your blood in this chocolate?” Kaname asks with his eyes glowing more as he snarls at him.

Zero just nods not trusting his voice thinking he might stutter and/or whine.

That whine option ended up happening.

Kaname grabs him and held him in place as he puts his head into his neck and starts breathing in his sent and licking his neck.

“K-Kaname,” he says putting his hands onto Kaname’s shoulders.

“Please,” he says before grazing his fangs over Zero’s skin. “Just a little taste.”

Zero groans at the feeling of Kaname’s fangs, before moving his neck out more and allowing him to sink his fangs in.

Kaname did just that. 

It was 8 minutes later when Kaname finally pulled back from Zero to see his flushed red skin making him look so cute.

Kaname couldn’t help it and he captured Zero’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kaname.”


End file.
